


Midnight make outs and a dash of misunderstanding

by Jaybirdy (Peta_Jayne1312)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Rena Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peta_Jayne1312/pseuds/Jaybirdy
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by @not-so-lucky-charmMarinette gets cause kissing a superhero who definitely isn't her boyfriend. But her boyfriend doesn't seem so upset. Identity reveal. Slight season two spoilers.





	Midnight make outs and a dash of misunderstanding

It had started innocently enough and Adrien had simply been spending the afternoon with Marinette.

 "What flavour princess?"

"Can I have a mint choc chip?"

"Of course my lady," Adrien replied, handing over the money for their order. "Ice cream in my colours huh? Surely that's not a coincidence?"

"What can I say? I'm a fan." She chuckled pecking his cheek and taking the ice cream from the stand and handing Adrien his strawberry cone.

They strolled contentedly, hand in hand in the direction of the bakery, with the intention of snuggles and a movie. 

Upon reaching the bakery a beautiful orange haze had set in as the city faded into evening and Sabine and Tom had extended the invite of dinner (provided Natalie granted permission), which thankfully she had. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

 

"Thank you for the lovely evening princess." Chat said smiling down at her from the railing and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "And please remember to thank your parents again for dinner for me."

It was completely dark now, only crickets and the twinkling stars as company while the two of them shared their quiet moment on Marinette's balcony.

"Of course Chaton. Please be safe on your way home and let me know when you get there. I'll see you at school tomorrow? No photoshoots?"

"No photoshoots, princess." He smiled fondly at his girlfriend.

"I'll bring you some treats then shall I, minou?" She giggled quietly and gently ruffled his unruly locks as Chat nodded vigorously, excited with the promise of sweets.

"Good night Mari, I promise to let you know as soon as I'm home."

He leaned down on the railing as Marinette got on her tiptoes and reached her arms around his neck; running her fingers through the golden strands as he pressed his lips to hers. Adrien would never get tired of kissing his beautiful girlfriend. He finally felt complete with his lady by his side and his crippling thirst for affection now dated. They stayed like that for a few moments, teetering on the edge of making out until Marinette pulled away reluctantly, telling him jokingly that the neighbours might get concerned to see her associating with the strays.

Chat chuckled whole heartedly and pressed a final peck to her lips, smiling as he pulled away and saluting with two fingers as he leaped from her balcony.

"Good night Chaton!" She called as she watched him go, brushing her fingers across her lips and smiling at the memory of his pressed there.

She wandered happily back to her trap door and descended into the warmth of her room, content. All was right with the world.

 Down in the street however, all was not right with the world, as two pairs of equally shocked and confused eyes watched their friend kiss a superhero who was definitely not her boyfriend.

"Maybe that was just a friendly kiss? You know? Between... friends?" Nino muttered hopefully.

"Friends... friends DONT kiss like that!" 

* * *

 

The next morning came and Adrien and Marinette walked into class, hand in hand, just as sickeningly sweet as usual. But as they entered the classroom and took their seats Marinette could feel two pairs of eyes burning into her skull ruthlessly. Without even turning around she could tell Alya was absolutely fuming and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Soon enough the bell for lunch sounded and Adrien and Marinette meandered out of the classroom, laughing together about some inside joke they both found immensely humorous. Suddenly Marinette was no longer laughing as she was harshly pulled aside by her best friend and Adrien was ushered away by Nino equally as confused.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'm sorry? I really have no idea what your talking about Alya? I-"

"Don't you dare play innocent missy! I love you to bits but I can't let you do this to Adrien!"

"Alya I'm sorry but I really don't know wha-"

Alya's eyes were alight with absolute fire as she stared her best friend down.

"Last night Nino and I were strolling past your house when we saw Chat Noir all up in your business. There was some serious lip locking happening! What about Adrien Marinette!? He is crazy about you! He is going to be heart broken! You better tell him because if you don't I will! Got it!"

Alya released a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, walking away angrily in the direction that Nino had dragged Adrien. For a moment Marinette just stood there, mortified. . . .

* * *

 

"Come on Nino, what's going on? And what is Alya doing with my girlfriend? I'm scared for her safety."

"Look I'm sorry bro but I can't tell you yet. I promise they will be here soon. I'm...I'm so sorry...."

"What? Why?"

Nino just shook his head and looked past him, watching for their friends return. It was safe to say Adrien was very worried.

 By the time Mari had reached the table the three of them were sitting at she was tense and absolutely freaking out. How could she explain her way out of this one? She sat down sheepishly at the table, listening to the gentle creak as her weight was added to the load and looked to her left at Adrien, sending him a nervous smile. He knew something was very much wrong. Alya and Nino both eyed her expectantly, burning into her soul with their intense gazes.

Alya let loose an expectant cough and when that didn't get a response she stated out loud a very frustrated, "Well?"

Marinette glanced toward Adrien again, who was looking at her quite concerned, and let out a quiet sigh. She still hadn't figured out how to solve this one and get away with their identities intact. "Well...Adrien..." she hesitated.

"That's it! I can't stand around while you lie to him like this! I'm telling him!" Alya snapped, turning to Adrien with sorrow in her eyes. "Adrien I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Marinette...she...she is cheating on you with Chat Noir."

Adrien's eyes blew wide and he let out the most over dramatic, incredulous gasp known to man, snapping to Mari with mock offence. "Marinette!" He began, pressing his hand to his chest and feigning horror at the knowledge. "Marinette, my sweet Marinette! How could you!? How could you cheat on me and betray my trust with that ruggedly handsome cat boy? I mean he really is quite handsome! How incredible his muscles look in that skintight, black, leather suit! I'm absolutely heartbroken!! How could you!?"

He placed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically and then let his facade fall, letting out a snort and laughing at Marinette's unimpressed expression.

"Adrien..." She deadpanned.

"No really! How could you!? He is so devilishly handsome and charming!"

"Adrien really?" She let out a laugh herself and the two of them continued a back and forth banter.

"I'm sorry are we missing something?" Alya asked after sharing a 'what the hell' look with Nino.

"We aren't joking Adrien..." Nino added sheepishly, scared for his best mates reaction.

"I know!" Adrien replied grinning ear to ear.

Nino and Alya once again shared the 'what the hell' look, glancing between each other and the couple in front of them, hoping to discover the hidden link they were clearly missing here.

Adrien turned to Marinette, pressing a sweet kiss to her bright red cheek and chuckled at her put out expression.

"Hate to be the one to say it Princess, but I don't think we are getting out of this one. Shall we let them in on the secret??"

Mari just nodded timidly, scared for Alya's reaction.

"Well looks like that cats out of the bag!" Adrien chuckled turning to his two utterly confused friends. "Thing is, Mari WAS kissing her boyfriend last night."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Alya and Nino replied in unison.

The table shook with the force of their hands slamming the wood in shock. Both gripping so hard Adrien feared the wood might splinter.

"Chat Noir at your service!" He laughed, saluting at his friends and offering his signature Chat Noir grin.

"What...?" Nino muttered, over lapped by Alya's resounding "But Chat Noir Is supposed to be dating Ladybug!? So what? YOU'RE cheating on LADYBUG!?"

"About that..." Marinette murmured, waving at Alya and Nino. "Hi."

"EXCUSE ME?" Nino looked ready to pass out, his hand turning purple with his circulation cut by Alya's strangling grip.

"I don't get paid enough for this," he muttered, "what am I talking about? I don't get paid at all."

* * *

 

"It's about time isn't it Wyazz?" Master Fu chuckled, watching the group from a distance.

"I think the time has come master!"

Fu simply smiled at his companion, sad for the imminent good bye but content with what the future would hold, and walked off toward his home.

That afternoon, with the shared knowledge of identities amongst the four friends, Rena Rouge and Carapace joined the battle against Hawkmoth.


End file.
